


Red Skies At Night (The Cannibal Glow Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard dreams of blood and red skies.  He runs, and his heart pounds loud in his ears from the exhilaration of the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Skies At Night (The Cannibal Glow Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carnivore Animal (I Am A Cannibal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274145) by [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614). 



> Written for [](http://bessemerprocess.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**bessemerprocess**](http://bessemerprocess.dreamwidth.org/) ' [Reverse Remix, The Comment Edition](http://bessemerprocess.dreamwidth.org/213373.html). A little bit of a *ahem* palate cleanser while working on my Bandom Big Bang story.
> 
> Title partly from a Fixx song _Red Skies At Night_ , partly from _The Sharpest Lives_ from My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Beta by the lovely Andeincascade, as ever.
> 
> Warning: this is a remix of a story in which Gerard and Mikey are cannibalistic aliens - there isn't any graphic violence or gore, but there is disturbing imagery of blood.

Gerard dreams of blood and red skies. He runs, and his heart pounds loud in his ears from the exhilaration of the hunt.

When he wakes there’s an infinite moment in which he forgets where he is, and he’s _hungry_.

And then he remembers, the memories washing over him like a wave, _not home not home not home_ and the homesickness cripples him, stealing the will and strength out of him. He crawls into bed with Frank and huddles close, stomach knotted with how much he wants to go home.

* * *

When he looks in the mirror, he sees a blurred shadow of himself. Pale and colorless, razor-sharp edges blunted. This world feels muted and distant, except for Frank, who smells of blood and flesh and warmth. Gerard lets himself lick at Frank’s neck, where his scent is the strongest, and Frank tastes better than Gerard had imagined.

He _hungers_.

“You always want what you can’t have,” Mikey murmurs, trying to distract Gerard.

“Family trait,” Gerard retorts softly, watching Mikey watch Ray.

Mikey concedes the point with a shrug and an arched eyebrow.

* * *

The food is disgusting. It’s cold and dead and doesn’t smell right and Gerard chokes it down because he doesn’t have a choice. It’s _food_ and it’s nourishing, just barely. It doesn’t satisfy, though, doesn’t do anything to take the edge off his relentless craving for prey that’s still fighting.

He dreams of red skies, eyes and hair like dried blood.

* * *

Gerard doesn’t know why, but Frank telling him to leave breaks something inside of him.

“Frank?” Gerard doesn’t understand what he’s done wrong, but the look of horror and _fear_ on Frank’s face makes him panic. “I don’t—Frank?” He takes a step closer, hand out; if he can just touch Frank, everything will be all right—

Frank runs into his bedroom and slams the door, the sound of the lock clicking loud in the quiet.

Gerard’s stunned. He walks to the shut door, knees shaky. “What did I do wrong?” he asks, touching the door with his hand. He can feel Frank’s heat through the wood, low to the ground. “I’m sorry, tell me what I did wrong.”

Frank does, and Gerard is shocked, but he promises, promises, anything to stay with Frank.

* * *

“Do you think there’s something about some humans, something biochemical, biological that makes us feel this way?” Gerard is sitting on the couch, the television a low murmur in the background, Mikey leaning against him. “The way I feel about Frank is—” He touches his chest, splaying his hand. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t know, Gee.” Mikey looks worried. “We don’t know enough about them.”

“Yeah.” He picks at a hole in his jeans. “I hate it here.”

Mikey pulls him close. “Me, too.”

* * *

Gerard pretends that it’s okay, that it’s not a death sentence.

He dreams every night, red skies and blood smeared across his mouth, metallic and hot and sweet, so sweet.

* * *

It starts with lethargy and moves quickly to weakness. It’s his body’s way of trying to survive, to slow down his metabolism and to utilize what reserves he has. He loses weight, and Mikey looks concerned, but Gerard just shrugs it off. He has to, he promised Frank.

The distance grows and he floats through the days, brain filled with a sort of white noise that nothing seems to get through. He follows Frank's scent, warm and safe, and burrows close. He shivers and lets the black drag him under.

* * *

"What did you tell him?" Gerard asks, licking his fingers clean of blood. It's sticky and sweet and still carries a hint of warmth.

Mikey shrugs. "Partial truths. As much as he needs to know."

"Ah." Gerard stands up and stretches, moaning in pleasure as his muscles unkink.

"You almost died, Gee." It's a simple statement, but Gerard can feel the residual anger and fear hidden behind the words.

"Sorry, Mikes," he says, pulling Mikey in for a hard hug. "'M sorry."

"Love you," Mikey says in their native tongue, but that's not quite right, but 'love' is as close as it gets. Emotions don't have a place in the struggle for survival.

* * *

Gerard hasn't felt this alive since they first got to this place, and he creeps around Frank's apartment on hunter-silent feet, touching and tasting and smelling. It's like his senses have been veiled, muffled, and only now does he experience _everything_ the way he's meant to. It's almost too much, sensory overload, but Gerard revels in it.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, red hair, red eyes, skin translucent. Gerard smiles at his reflection and his teeth are razor-sharp. He remembers the red skies of home and wonders if he'll ever see them again.

He hears Frank's breathing in the hallway and fades into the shadows, waiting.

* * *

Gerard breathes in Frank's scent, teases himself with the barest taste of Frank's skin. "I'm keeping you," he whispers against Frank's lips. He knows what the future holds, and it doesn't matter. Frank is _his_.

-fin-


End file.
